


The Things We Do (And Say) For Love

by Konekochan07



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Once Upon a Time (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Challenge Accepted, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: Ok, so this is from a challenge on Lunaescence that I've been working on.  It is a quote challenge with movie quotes.  I'll put the quote in bold, but I'll also name each chapter with it so you can find the ones you know, if you want.  There are bonus lines too.





	1. Line 1:"At my signal, unleash Hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> This first line is a hinted Hiei/Reader pairing...>.>' Enjoy! ~Koneko

Demons are so easily manipulated. Sure, the thought of 'follow the girl' was usually a good one with them, but not this time.

You stopped, well ahead of them, though they could smell you, and followed the scent. You had planned on that. "Ready, boys?"

Hiei, though never expressly, did not like this plan. It was stupid, letting you go into danger to help them win. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw you at the bottom of the hill.

  


The plan was simple. You would go and lure the demons to the four boys so they could fight them. "But why should you lure them?" Kuwabara obviously didn't like the plan, but that was because he was a gentleman and didn't feel a _lady_ should be involved, if possible.

"Kuwabara, the rest of you would try to fight them without backup. Besides, chasing a girl would be a thrill to them anyways, right?" You stared at Hiei and Kurama after your question.

Hiei didn't answer. Kurama, on the other hand, simply nodded. "That doesn't mean this is right." Even Yusuke hated this.

"Well, you can't do anything about it, 'cause I'm going." You started running towards the areas that everyone was sure had hiding demons that you could lure in, yelling behind you before you were too far, "And remember the signal!"

  


The signal was easy to remember. You held your hand up, fingers stretched. When the demons were close enough, you would close your fist, signaling the others to attack.

Hiei and Kurama, having better hearing than the other two, could hear your whisper right as you were closing your hand. " **At my signal, unleash hell!** "


	2. Line 8: "You look somewhat familiar; have I threatened you before?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleach fic. No real pairing, just a simple little story to use the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little story. Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

Running through the Seireitei was easy. It was just like any maze, so turn here, take a different turn here, turn again…it was starting to get boring. After splitting up with Ichigo (who you happened to land next to), you decided you'd become a diversion, getting the attention from many groups of troops and leading them away from him. This was his rescue, he should be able to find her himself.

Now, you vaguely remembered seeing certain people around as you ran. After knocking out the last of a group that had cornered you, you started running again. As you turned a corner, you ran into a purple-haired man, though his face was more feminine than masculine. He did look familiar, which, once you had your weapon at the ready, made you giggle a little and ask: **"You look somewhat familiar; have I threatened you before?"**

"No, but one of your friends did."

"Ah…I probably passed your beat-up body at one point. Well, shall we begin?"

"Let's."


	3. Line 39: "I will call him Squishy and he shall be mine.  And he shall be MY Squishy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you kidnap the Captain of Squad 10...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another Bleach fic with one-sided love for Toshiro.

"You realize you can't keep me here forever, right?"

You smiled. "Maybe, but I will keep you for as long as I can."

  


The poor captain of the tenth division didn't know what had hit him, literally. You had smacked him on the back of the head with a bat, dragging him, quite unceremoniously, off to your hiding place. He was trapped, for now, but you knew his subordinates would find him sooner or later.

  


"Why did you bother kidnapping me if you aren't looking for anything."

You stood in front of his prison, staring at him. "I was looking for something: you. I caught you." You smiled again, though you looked half mad.

And…you sort of were. You weren't completely right in the head, that's for sure.

You heard a noise outside. Rangiku had finally found her captain. "What are you doing with Captain Hitsugaya!?"

**"I will call him Squishy and he shall be mine. And he shall be MY Squishy."** You raised your weapon to attack.

  


You lost, of course, but you were still alive, which may have been a mistake. You'd just go after your Squishy again, anyways…


	4. Line 2: "Time to nut up or shut up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you try to fight in a tournament, only to be told you should be cheering...you're no cheerleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this line from Zombieland really made me smile when I wrote this. I almost thought of writing a full story for Yu Yu Hakusho just because of this line, but lost the inspiration not long after. Hope you enjoy!

Men…or, more precisely, boys. What was it with them, anyways? Just because you're a girl, they said you couldn't be in the tournament? Screw that.

You found a team that would take you, though they didn't believe you were worthwhile, but they took you anyways. You'd show those four what a girl could do.

The other four members of your team fell easily to the boys, though Hiei had not fought yet. Great. A fight with Hiei. He never took you seriously. Time to show what you could do.

You were in disguise of course, so they didn't know it was you until you had both entered the ring. "What are you doing here?" Hiei looked shocked, then unconcerned, though there was a flash of worry in his eyes.

"I'm going to prove I'm just as good as you boys."

"Go home, (Name). This isn't your fight."

"Actually…" you started, removing your disguise completely, "it is. Come on, Hiei. **Time to nut up or shut up.** Let's go."

You did pathetically, in your opinion. Hiei seemed impressed though, so you must have done better than you thought. Right as you lost consciousness, you could hear him in your ear. "Fighting is my job. You're supposed to be cheering me on."

Cheering? Right…because that was just _so_ you.


	5. Bonus Line 1: "At least I won lunch."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you prank the prankster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my first added line to this challenge.

"Hey! Sev," you yelled, running through the halls to catch up with the tall, Slytherin student. "Wait for me!"

He sighed, knowing you wouldn't stop shouting his name until he did so, and stopped, waiting for you to catch up.

"Thanks, Sev." You smiled up at him, being much shorter than him now that he hit his growth spurt.

"Don't you have other people to annoy?"

"I could go annoy James, I suppose, but it's not as much fun." You heard him sigh again, then smiled wider. "Hey…Sev. I bet I could make it so James wouldn't bother you so much…" You had been looking behind the tall, lanky, dark-haired boy, seeing said Potter behind him.

"If you could get him to leave me alone for even a moment, I'll take you to lunch next visit to Hogsmeade."

"Promise..?" You watched Severus nod, though his eyebrow was raised in slight confusion. "Ok, but you have to close your eyes." He did, though the confusion continued. You grabbed his shoulders, to steady yourself, then quickly glanced at James, who had noticed and looked as confused as Severus did. You leaned up and quickly kissed Severus, looking at James the whole time.

Now, Severus did not know that you had already made a bet with James where, if you did this in front of him, he would leave Severus alone for the day. James cursed loud enough to get him detention, a deduction of 5 house points, and a look from everyone around him. You let go of Sev to head to class, not even noticing his expression.

"I didn't think you could do it! You didn't get anything out of it…" James started babbling when you were close.

"I don't get anything from you. If nothing else, well, **at least I won lunch.** " You couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.


	6. Line 3: "Remember when I said I would kill you last? ...I lied."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bleach fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is super short. I will be posting a few of these this weekend, as I'm trying to update some things since I have time. Besides, I'm not well today, so writing is one of the best things I can do. Enjoy! ~Koneko

You were pissed. He was _not_ supposed to leave with Aizen. You swore you'd hunt them down and kill them all, especially _him._

Your anger and rage grew to a torrential storm by the time you found him. You no longer cared about Aizen. The others would take care of him, you were sure, but…

"Hey Gin!" You called, looking sweet and innocent, like you usually did. He had offered to take you with him, but you had refused. You gave off an air saying you had changed your mind.

He smiled that same smile. As you walked toward him, he welcomed you, not realizing your plan. "You changed your mind…"

You nodded and hugged him, your insides screaming that you didn't want him to touch you. "Gin…"

"Hmm.." He was nuzzling your hair.

**"Remember how I said I'd kill you last?"** He stopped and looked down at you while you looked up, seeing the confusion in his eyes. You smiled a wicked smile. **"I lied."**

You relished the look of utter confusion and fear on his face as you plunged the knife in his heart.


	7. Line 50: "Simon says: Die."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Bleach fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of these during a Bleach kick, so I'm sorry a lot of them are such. It was a while ago... Enjoy! ~Koneko

You didn't act normal. You weren't normal, not really. You were more like Yachiru, being childish, giving others funny names, singing rhymes and playing around.

This attitude of yours gave Aizen the mistaken idea that you wouldn't bother them when they were causing havoc in the Seireitei. And for the most part, you didn't. They weren't your problem. It was when they started messing with your friends, screwing with their friendships and loyalties. You didn't like it.

So you did something about it, especially since Aizen wanted to keep you around as some sort of pet…

You waited until everyone else was gone. No point in having to deal with all of them. Aizen didn't think to take your zanpakutou, so you didn't have to worry about not having a weapon handy. It started as it normally did when you were alone with Aizen.

"Aren't you going to start a rhyme?" He was a little surprised that you hadn't started already.

"Simple Simon met a pie man, going to the fair…Says Simple Simon to the pie man, let me taste your ware…" Then you sighed…

"You don't sound very happy about this 'Simple Simon'."

"I want to play a game instead. I want to play Simon Says." You had played this before with the Arrancars around. Since you seemed somewhat slow, they figured you weren't a threat.

"Fine, I suppose we can play that." Aizen was smirking, figuring you were just being your normal self. He didn't even seem surprised that you stood up.

You made yourself look shy and frightened, playing to Aizen's pride. "Really," you nearly whispered, "you'll play with me?"

"Sure, why not. You can even be Simon first."

Your whole demeanor changed with that statement, your voice turning harsh and cold, making Aizen's eyes widen in shock. "Good. Then we shall begin. **Simon says: Die.** "


	8. Bonus Line 2: "I want people to tell their children terrifying stories about the things we did for love." ~For Murder-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Bleach fic for a commenter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally made for Luna, so this line is for a commenter from there, but I want to publish it here too.

You were chasing him, along with others. Not that you were upset with him, but because it was the best way to get to him. You were in the back of the group, dead last, but that didn't bother you. The farther back, the better.

He had killed most of them already. There were two - wait, sorry - there was one person left, and he was right in front of you, blocking your view. You slashed your zanpakutou through him so fast, you noticed the confused look on his face as the "goody-goody" in front of you fell to the ground in two pieces. And there he was:

Gin Ichimaru, your lover.

"What are you doing here?" He looked concerned. He hadn't been sure about telling you about him leaving, so he had left without saying a word to you.

"I've decided," you started as you cleaned your blade on a clean patch of clothes from your victim, "that I'm going to forgive you."

"For what, exactly?"

"For leaving without me." He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when you held up your hand. "You think I didn't suspect something was going on? I knew you were up to something, and I didn't think you were up to any good." You sighed. "But I figured you knew me better than to just leave me alone." You were not crying. You had cried out all the tears you could make for a week after he left, but the sadness was still there.

He looked a little apologetic, though still confused. "I'm sorry, but I thought-"

You held up your hand again and smiled. **"I want people to tell their children terrifying stories about the things we did for love."** This made him chuckle, and your smile grew, just a little.

"I'm not the one calling the shots, you know that." He offered you his hand.

"Well, maybe we can change that…" You took the hand he offered and left with him.


	9. Line 11:  “Why so serious?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I could have done something with Gotham or such with a Dark Knight quote, but I didn't want to do that. Plus, I've wanted to do something with Sirius' name like that for a while... Enjoy! ~Koneko

You always enjoyed annoying the “Marauders” whenever you could, especially since you were the only girl in the group. They had taken you into their flock once they noticed that you were the only Slytherin who hung out with everyone _except_ other Slytherins. It helped that you were sneaky enough to show them around the dungeons without getting caught, too.

But annoying them was part of your goal every day, even if they were your friends. You loved to see the look of defeat when you bested them at their own games, like the time you turned Peter’s shoes into baby crocodiles, or when you put hair growth potion in James’ pumpkin juice. They didn’t really seem to be in the mood for the jokes today, though.

Maybe it was the fact that Lily turned James down, _again_. Or maybe it was because you were the only one who _didn’t_ have detention today, but they were not into much of a joking mood. “Come on, guys! Detention never stopped you before!”

“It’s not the detention…” James looked particularly melancholy.

“It just hasn’t been a good week…” Remus seemed pretty upset too, but it was close to the full moon. It was understandable as to why he was unhappy.

The Marauders went their separate ways, and you decided to follow the only one that _might_ take you up on playing a game. “Come on, Padfoot…” you whispered as he sat at a desk in the library. “What has _you_ so upset?”

“My family’s being more annoying than usual.”

You gasped a little in understanding. You’re family was, in some cases, more annoying than his about your schooling. His family was upset that he was in Gryffindor. Yours hated how you didn’t seem to fit in with the other Slytherins like you should. “Probably not as annoying as mine…”

“I don’t really think one-upping me on this is going to work.”

“Sure it will. Come on! **Why so Sirius?** ”

He chuckled, but sighed. “My family still complains…and hates me.”

“Well, let’s trade.” He stared at you for a minute. “Then you can tell me if you prefer to be hated. I’ll join your family, then they’ll still have all Slytherins. And you can join my family, and let them try to marry you off to Lucius Malfoy…”

He burst out laughing at the way you said the upper-classman’s name, getting you both shooed out of the library. Once down the hall towards the front doors, he shook his head at you. “Ok, you win. I’ll stop complaining about my family for the day.”

“Good, because it’s that, or I turn your bag into an angry octopus. And I’ll make sure you have to jump into the lake to get it to change back.” He chased you towards the lake as you laughed at him. At least someone had a sense of humor again…


	10. Line 20: “Off with your head!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Black Butler fic has appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't know what I was thinking with this one...I just wanted to write one of the quotes with Sebastian involved... Enjoy! ~Koneko

It was fun, following Sebastian around the manor when you could. You wanted to know everything about what he did in the service of Ciel Phantomhive. You weren't sure how he accomplished everything he did, but you enjoyed watching him do it when you could.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Sebastian seemed to get nervous, what with you following him everywhere. Not that he could shoo you away or anything. Being one of the few relatives of Ciel's near his age that he actually liked, you were allowed to do whatever you wanted in the manor.

"I'm fine. I just like watching you work." You smiled. You knew that part of the reason Sebastian was not with Ciel at the moment was because Lizzie had come to visit, meaning Sebastian could not do all the work with Ciel that they needed done.

"If you insist…"

"I do. Otherwise I get to use a line that Her Majesty might use…Though I don't think Ciel would let me do so…"

"Young Master will let you do just about anything."

You giggled, then took a large breath to relay the line you had thought of. " **Off with your head!** " You out-right laughed at the look on his face, namely because it was a mixture of confusion and, perhaps, fear. "I wouldn't do that to you Sebastian. Don't worry…"

The look of relief on Sebastian's face was priceless, but it made you want to be more devious. Standing to leave, you headed for the doorway, turning to face the butler before you skipped away. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I have decided to make you mine, once Ciel has no more need of you. So, I wouldn't do that to the head on your shoulders." You left poor Sebastian to mull over that comment as you skipped off to find your cousin and his fiancé.


	11. Line 43: "They will say that I have shed innocent blood. What's blood for, if not for shedding?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Once Upon A Time fic has appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a break from OUAT, but seeing my fics from before with it makes me want to go back to watching it and writing more. We'll see. Enjoy! ~Koneko

They called Regina the Evil Queen, but that was probably only because you worked in the shadows. You took what you wanted, and didn’t care who you harmed or killed along the way. Some of your victims could have easily been labeled ‘innocent,’ like the girl you were talking with.

“How dare you!?” The young woman looked terrified, and for good reason. She had just thrown an entire bucket of water at you by not paying attention to what she was doing. “Do you have a brain in that thick skull of yours?”

The girl trembled, but did not speak. Many in the village would rather Regina visited than upset you. Some even contemplated getting the Dark One to banish you, kill you, whatever it took to make you go away.

Not that you cared what they thought. Before anyone could say another word on the matter, you quickly unsheathed your dagger and plunged it into the girl’s heart. As you removed your blade and cleaned it on her dress, her blood splashed onto your face. You paid no mind to this and continued on your way.

This was all well and good until you were stopped halfway to the next village. “You’ve blood on your face, Dearie.”

You blinked slowly. “Do I?” You wiped a rag along your cheek and found that you in fact did. “Thank you. I really should pay better attention to that…”

The Dark One skipped over to you, clearly amused. “And what will they say when I arrive in the next village?” His smile was almost contagious, his amusement at your state readily apparent.

“ **They will say that I have shed innocent blood. What’s blood for, if not for shedding?** ” You smirked at your thought, then stared the golden man in the eyes. “It matters not. The debt was paid, and I’ll not be returning there any time soon.” You continued on your way, calling loud enough for the Dark One to hear. “Give my regards to the girl’s family. Let’s hope their next child isn’t so thick.”


	12. Line 38: “I’m coming to get you!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Harry Potter fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this ends feeling like there should be more, but I couldn't really add too much more...>.>' Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

Time is a funny thing. It can cause all sorts of problems…especially when two people are separated for a large length of it.

You hadn’t seen Sirius Black for 15 years. You had heard the news about him supposedly betraying the Potters. You didn’t believe it, but you knew the man better than most. So when you heard he had broken out of Azkaban, you had to find a way to contact him.

This could be difficult, considering you were supposed to be dead and all… You had been hiding in the castle with the help of the House Elves this entire time…You were pretty sure even Dumbledore didn’t know you were there. The Weasley twins did, but that’s because they had the Marauders’ Map. They still visited, even though they weren’t supposed to be out with the “dangerous fugitive” out and about.

“What happens if you are attacked, hmm?” You asked, watching said twins open the Map and look for teachers. “ _I’m_ not going to be the one to let your family know you died because you were mischievous.”

“There’s no way that’ll happen, anyways.” You were pretty sure it was Fred that answered that way.

“Yeah, if anything, our mum will come kill us, so everyone will know exactly how we died.” You were guessing the George was the one that continued. You rolled your eyes at the duo. “Hey, do you know who Peter Pettigrew is?”

You glared at the mention of the name, and slightly growled, but nodded. “I do, why?”

“Because he’s on the map…” Fred had answered again.

“What!?” You nearly pushed the twins into the ground to grab the map and confirm it. Low and behold, there was the little _rat_ scurrying down the main hallway. “Lowlife little vermin…” You helped the two boys up off the ground, but did not return the map. “Sorry boys, I have to go hunting for a moment. I’ll return the map when I’m done.” Without waiting for a response, you left the kitchens. “ **I’m coming to get you!** ” was muttered as you walked down the hall, scanning the floor once you were close. You saw said rat and used a stunning charm to knock him out cold, then placed him in a magically sealed cage.

You returned to the kitchens, handing the map back to the twins as you did so, and sighing all the way in. “What are you so upset about?” You were pretty sure that was George.

“I guess I’m going to have to come back from the dead now if I’m going to clear Sirius Black’s name, won’t I?” You held the cage at eye level and glared at the creature inside. “Damn you Peter. This is all because you are such a little coward.” You sighed again. “If you hadn’t gone and ruined everything, I could be hiding until just the right time and no one would be the wiser, but no…you have to show your round little face here, where I was hiding nicely, so that _he_ shows up here…and Lupin shows up. You know how hard it was just to hide from Sev!?”


	13. Line 21: “Death is only the beginning.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Once Upon A Time fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun...it took me a bit to figure out what to write for this line, but I think it turned out pretty well. Enjoy! ~Koneko

It unnerved her, the way you smiled. She couldn’t understand why you looked so unconcerned with the fact that she planned to kill you. You hadn’t even done anything to her, but you were still a threat to her plans. This was why Regina had decided to kill you after getting whatever information she could. But that smile was starting to get creepy. “You two were made for each other…”

”You think so?” Your smile changed slightly, and you tilted your head, much as he did. “Thanks! It’s nice to hear.”

”You’re really willing to die for him!? When he’s done nothing for you!?” Regina couldn’t fathom your devotion. “What has he done to make you so loyal?” She was seething, but she wanted the answer more than she knew. “Tell me that, at least, before I kill you.”

You pondered that question. No one had ever asked before, and you had never truly considered it. Why did you devote yourself to him? “Hmm…I’m not sure.” Regina growled while you continued thinking. “Maybe…maybe it’s just that he and I are so similar, in so many ways, that I wanted to help. It just grew from there. I can’t really place it, but at some point, I fell, and didn’t want anyone to save me from that fall.”

”So for all you know, he could see you as only a lackey, and you wouldn’t care!?” Regina threw her hands up in frustration. “Fine, I’m still killing you. If nothing else, I’ll save you from your unrequited love.”

You glared. “You don’t know if it’s unrequited or not. In fact, killing me may show whether it is or not.” You smiled again. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m not afraid. **Death is only the beginning.** ” You laughed as Regina blasted you with her magic, and it echoed as you died.


End file.
